


Percy Jackson: Curse of the Sirens of Rome

by MedusoidMyceilium



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), F/M, Implied Relationships, Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedusoidMyceilium/pseuds/MedusoidMyceilium
Summary: Percy Jackson is attacked by Roman Sirens.Please comment, its my first Fan-Fic





	1. The Sirens Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mintycream325](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintycream325/gifts).



 

 

Percy Jackson and the curse of the sirens of Rome.

** Chapter 1 **

Ugghh! Its been about a year since I've picked up a pencil and paper, my names Percy Jackson by the way, I’m a teen-age son of Poseidon and as you know, being a demigod is really hard. Good news though, this story is a good one. So here goes nothin'...

I had moved to Camp Half-Blood for a few months so the my mum could take care of Andi, I was happy to give her a little space after she gave birth to my sister, I mean who wouldn't, it took a while but we managed to get everything into the other new car to get there ‘’By Percy!’’ My mum yelled from the flat, ‘’By Mum.’’ I waved her goodbye and then I finally I set out for camp. I expected Annabeth to be there by now, probably most of the others too.

I was cruising along in the car and singing to the radio (of course I was, don't judge!), the sun shone down through the trees and everything felt right, that was what made it all the worse when everything went very weird... The first weird thing was when the atmosphere became very heavy and it weighed down on me, ‘’That is so weird.’’ since I’m a son of Poseidon I could deal with it, it was strangely warm and it softened him a bit, making him drowsy. The second weird thing was after a while the singing started to kick in. It was low and lenient, it got louder as he closed in on Long Island Sound. That made him even more drowsy.

I finally arrived at Camp Half-Blood feeling a bit dazed and a bit weirded out, I chuckled to myself. ‘’Its probably nothing anyway.’’ I met Annabeth halfway up the hill, she let her long golden blonde hair hang loose at her shoulders, she was a bit dazed as well he could tell that by the way her grey eyes were less piercing than usual, but she threw her arms around me all the same. ‘’Hi, how’s everything been round here?’’ She laughed, ‘’Its been great, we’ve got twenty new campers in the past two months.’’ She said enthusiastically, I laughed too. ‘’How is Andi?’’                              

 ‘’Oh, she’s growing so fast and you won’t believe it.’’ They walked down the hill to camp. Everything was as usual; the music lessons were being taken by the satyrs, the archery range was in use, he could smell the sweet smell of strawberries in the fields and campers lazed by the canoe lake. I looked at Annabeth, I was sad to break the bad news to her, she was in a great mood. ‘’You will not believe what I’m gonna say, but I’ll say it anyway. I heard this weird singing when I was driving here and it sounded just like the sirens at the sea of monsters, remember?’’ She frowned and nodded, ‘’Yeah, we’ve had that for a while now, it’s strange and we’ve had what we think is a disappearance so far, remember Will Solace. We were waiting for you to get here so we could visit Rachel.’’ Rachel was of course still the host of the oracle of Delphi. I winced, I was hoping never to have to follow another prophesy, I’d already followed two so far. Annabeth noticed. ‘’Come on Percy, it can’t be that bad, can it?’’ I laughed, she said it as if she’d never been tied to a prophesy.

We moved towards the big house and met Grover on the way. ‘’Perrrrcy.’’ He bleated, I smiled. ‘’How’s it going Lord of the wild?’’ Grover laughed, ‘’Its going great!’’ Mr D was sitting outside the Big House playing cards with Chiron. ‘’Well, well, well, what do we have here but Petrie Johnson.’’                      ‘’Percy Jackson.’’ I had forgotten how annoying it was when Mr D got his name wrong on purpose. Chiron smiled. ‘’Percy, fancy meeting you here. Whatever’s the reason.’’ I sat down beside him. ‘’My mum’s taking care of my new baby sister Andromeda.’’ Chiron laughed. ‘’Of course, of course, yes, I forgot.’’ He got up out of his wheelchair to reveal his horse lower half. ‘’We must be going Percy, if you’re to get that prophesy. But first you need to meet with Leo.’’ Annabeth looked astonished. ‘’You mean, he’s alive.’’ I nodded. She went red in the face with fury. ‘’When I get my hand on the greasy necked baboon, I will tear him apart piece by piece.’’

She kept muttering as we made our way around the camp and I met all the campers (old and new). Annabeth remembered something and gasped. ‘’Percy, I forgot to tell you. You’ve got a sibling.’’ I stopped in my tracks. ‘’Wait, what?’’ 


	2. A new member.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the siren series.  
> They are just about to get the prophesy and Percy meets his new sister Kallisto...

** Chapter 2 **

I ran to the Poseidon Cabin and rushed through the door. I didn’t take notice of the view, but I looked all the way to the far end of the cabin. I spotted a little girl, about ten or eleven, sitting on a bed in the far corner.

Seeing him she got straight out of bed and walked over cautiously. I looked her over, she looked bigger now, she had long chocolate brown hair and sea green eyes just like his. It was like looking into a strange mirror, he could see similar features to his, they’re nose, they’re cheekbones and especially they’re eyes. She was absolutely adorable, and her eyes were big with curiosity. She held out her hand. ‘’Hi, my name is Kallisto Capricorn, daughter of Poseidon and you must be my half-brother, Perseus Jackson.’’ She spoke quite quick and timidly, with a hint of an Italian accent. I couldn’t help smiling. ‘’Call me Percy.’’ She smiled cautiously, ‘’I’ve heard all about you, the way you battled Gaia and the giants and how you battled the Titans. Oh, and how you came out of Tartarus...’’ Annabeth stood in the doorway looking worried. ‘’Is everything OK in here.’’ Percy smiled. ‘’Its fine.’’ Annabeth relaxed. ‘’It better be, Seaweed Brain.’’ Annabeth stepped back. ‘’Well, come on Percy. I have to slaughter Leo.’’ We left Amelia to her own devices, she waved goodbye and sat back down on her bunk bed.

Annabeth and I walked to the Hephaestus Cabin to find Festus and Leo lazing outside. Annabeth stormed over to Leo, climbed over Festus’s tale and slapped him across the face so hard it left an inflamed hand-print on his cheek. ‘’Oww. Who?’’ He looked up; he went red in the cheeks. ‘’Oh, Annabeth, hi.’’ He smiled nervously. ‘’You absolute moron, You total idiot, You…’’ I put my hand on her shoulder. ‘’Annabeth, chill.’’ Calypso walked over to us. ‘’Wow, what happened here?’’ She looked at me and blushed. ‘’Oh, um… Hi Percy.’’ I waved at her. I stepped back and turned around, I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, just as I did, I froze. The atmosphere changed dramatically. I looked at the lake nervously and my heart skipped a beat. The sound was slightly visible and hovered over the lake like a waver over a fire. It floated over the camp and weighed down on the campers and them.

Calypso turned pale and so did Annabeth as they recognised the sound of the sirens. Calypso frowned. ‘’That’s weird, that’s not like bird call. These are Roman sirens.’’ I decided to take it from her. The song was not as entrancing as the bird song, but it still drew him nearer. It filled Percy’s head altogether and he couldn’t think straight. It was so loud that I could barely hear anything. Chiron trotted up to us, he was pale and tired, the music weighed down on him as much as it did us, he stopped behind me and mouthed: ‘’Prophesy, now!’’ And trotted away. The music went on for another minute or two and then faded.

I beckoned Annabeth, Leo and Calypso closer. ‘’We all need to hear the prophesy so please come with me to Rachel. Please…’’ They all nodded. ‘’Lets go get that prophesy.’’    


End file.
